


My Purple Mom

by animeluvzu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Keith and Shiro getting closer, Keith opening up to Shiro, M/M, Shiro and Keith slowly falling in love, Winter Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeluvzu/pseuds/animeluvzu
Summary: Keith, an orphan and a student of the Garisson Academy, hates school breaks since he has no one to spend time with.Shiro, a legend, Keith's personal instructor, and close friend.Shiro decides to spend winter break with Keith at his shack. Shiro is given a chance to see Keith behind closed doors and also learns why a drawing of Keith's mom is purple.





	My Purple Mom

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a challenge that is being hosted on the Voltron amino app. 
> 
> But I wanted to add it here as well.

My Purple Mom  
After a long and hard semester, the Garrison Academy was finally on Winter break. Giving the students and staff time to spend with family and friends without any worry for reports or grades. But not all were happy for Winter break.

Keith, who has been an orphan most of his life, hated going on school vacation. He had no one to spend time with him; he hated when he would overhear his classmates plans for Winter break, imagining the experiences a family has, just bought a lot of pain in Keith’s heart. Keith was content to do what he normally did every break – just explore. Exploring was one of the best pass time Keith had that helped him forget about what he no longer had – family.

But, what Keith didn’t know was that this vacation would be the first to give Keith hope for the future.  
Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane, a legend across all the Garrison Academy’s and a role model for all those who wish to be in space one day, was also Keith’s personal instructor – ordered by the Academy, to help Keith with his disciplinary issues and be the next “Legend”.

In the beginning, it was rough but slowly became close that they felt comfortable around each other to tell their deepest secrets. Shiro, knowing how Keith felt about going on school break, he decided to spend it with him and hopefully create new and happier memories. Which Keith gladly agreed.  
________________________________________  
When Shiro first walked into Keith’s Shed, all he saw were maps and corkboards connected with a different color of string, it was obvious Keith was embarrassed, but to Shiro loved that Keith trusted him to see this side of him. Keith soon relaxed when Shiro simply spoke: “This is amazing.”

As Shiro was in a trance and hearing Keith explaining the connections each color of string had, he stumbled across a small empty space with a few childlike drawings, “He must have drawn them when he was little – when his mom and dad were around.” Shiro quickly thought. But, to Shiro, the drawing was a bit off – Keith’s mom was purple. He wanted to ask but he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries.

Keith saw how Shiro was looking at his childhood drawings, with their trust in each other Keith put his hand on his shoulder, just as Shiro would normally do when they were in school, and confidently said to Shiro “For as long as I can remember, my moms’ skin color was purple, every time I would color her with the same skin color my dad and I had, it felt wrong. So I left her purple. My dad never got mad when I drew mom purple but encouraged me to keep her purple. This also caused problems at school, since a lot of kids would make fun of me, for having a “Purple” mom, but -” pausing for a moment to see Shiro’s reaction, Keith thought Shiro would see him as weird but all Keith saw was a man who believed him no matter how crazy it sounded. Keith began to blush and continued his story. “- it just felt right.” This feels right was all Keith could think. “I would like to see her again and color how her skin really looks. But until then I have a mom who’s purple.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you like it. It's very short and I know there's a lot more I can at to it. But right now I'm busy working on my webcomic "Solluna Dreaming". But once I do have time or brain desperately needing to write more, I'll add more. 
> 
> Please leave a comment or Kudos!  
> It really help's me.
> 
>  
> 
> [raffiejohn.tumblr.com](raffiejohn.tumblr.com)


End file.
